meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Van Helsing Mob
The Van Helsing Mob was form in February 2008 when three Whiskers females(Flo,Billy and Bananas) along with Bananas' 4 month old pups team up with two wild males Titan and Plonker. Titan and Flo took dominance. The group been growing due to Flo's and Billys litter. In September 2009, Billy overthrew Flo and took dominant female next to Titan. Alpha Pair When the Van Helsing came into existence, dominant female was taken by Flo and dominant male was taken by Titan. Flo was recently overthrown by her sister Billy who is now the dominant female. All Known Members Flo Billy Bananas Titan Plonker Chole Juani Hoki-Tu Tortilla Troy VVHM008 Kapau Kakoo VVHM010 Mr.Jacky Adhuil VVHP012 VVHP013 VVHP014 VVHF015-Flo's pup VVHM016-Flo's pup VVHM017-Flo's pup Krueger,VVHM018 Manson,VVHM019 VVHF020 VVHM022 VVHP023 VVHP024 VVHP025 VVHP026 Members of the group as of December 2009 Titan,VVHM001 , Dominant Male Billy,VWF093 , Dominant Female Hoki-Tu,VVHM005, Mr.Jacky,VVHM011 Adhuil,VVHF012, VVHF015 VVHM016 VVHM017 Krueger,VVHM018 Manson,VVHM019 VVHF020 VVHM022 VVHP023 VVHP024 VVHP025 VVHP026 Rival Mobs The Van Helsing were formed of Aztecs females(All were born in Whiskers but started a splinter group) and two wild males of unknown background. The group formed a territory north of Aztecs and east of a new group called Baobab. The Van Helsing usally encounters Baobab and Aztecs, with the Baobab size the Van Helsing must likely runs away, but may have IGI with Aztecs. Van Helsings History Dominant Female:Billy Dominant Male:Titan January 2008- Bananas gives birth to Chole(VVHF003), Juani(VVHF004), Hoki Tu(VVHM005), Tortilla(VVHF006). February 2008- Titan and Plonker join the group is called Van Helsing. Titan and Flo became the dominant pair. March 2008- Flo and Billy are pregneat,Bananas aborted. April 2008- Billy gave Birth to (Troy VVHF007), VVHM008, (Kapau Kakoo VVHM009), (Buzz VVHM010) and (Mr.Jacky VVHM011), Flo lost her litter. May 2008- No events June 2008- VVHM008 was assumed predated. 5 group encounters with the Aztecs. Flo is pregneat. July 2008- Billy and Banana were evicted, Plonker roved. August 2008- Billy was allowed to rejoin, she might be pregneat. Flo gave birth, unknown number of pups. 2 group encounter with the Aztecs, 1 with Baobab. September 2008- (Adhuil VHF012) litter mates VHM013, VHM014 as well as young Buzz were assum predated, Bananas was last seen. 1 pup at the end of the month. October 2008- Plonker roved twice, Billy was evicted, 1 pup. Adhuil was absent at the end of the month. Flo is pregneat. November 2008- Flo gave birth to 3 pups. December 2008- Billy is evicted again. Flos 3 pups are still alive, 1 group encounter with aztecs. January 2009- Billy, Chole, and Tortilla are evicted. Billy was absent at the end of the month. 3 pups, Juani aborted and Billy is pregneat. Plonker roved once. Februrary 2009- Billy was allowed back in and gave birth to 2 pups, Plonker roved twice. One group encounter with Baobab and a wil group. no one is pregneat. March 2009- Flo,Billy and Juani are pregnant. Mr.Jacky (VVHM009) might of roved once. April 2009:Flo gave birth to 3 pups,Billy and Juani aborted,Kapau Kakoo is last seen. May 2009:VVHP021 is assume predated July 2009:Billy miscarried. Billy and Plonker are absent from the group at the end of the month August 2009:Flo is pregnant, Billy,Tortilla, Troy and Plonker are evicted. Billy, Plonker, Tortilla, Troy are absent at the end of the month. September 2009: Flo gave birth but lost her litter. Troy, Billy, and Tortilla returned, Billy overthrew Flo and became the new dominant female. Plonker was absent at the end of the month. October 2009:Billy is currently pregnant, Flo, Juani, Chole, Tortilla, and Troy are absent from the group. Plonker is last seen. November 2009: Billy gave birth Flo, Juani, Chole, Tortilla, and Troy remain absent at the end of the month. December 2009:4 pups, Flo is last seen, Juani, Chole, Tortilla and Troy left the group Januari 2010: Billy is pregnent. Hoki-tu is roving. Group encouterd Baobob ones. 4 pups at the end of the month Flo main article:Flo Whiskers Flo was born in the Whiskers in 2005. When her mother Flower died, her older sister Rocket Dog took over as dominant female. The group split after that, Flo and half the Whiskers started a new group called Aztecs, but soon all the Whiskers males left. In late 2007, her father Zaphod and a few other Whiskers males joined the group, where Zaphod took dominance, Flo, Billy and Bananas were soon evicted from the group, Bananas gave birth to 4 pups and the females cared for them. They were joined by two wild males and formed Van Helsing. Flo took dominances along with Titan. Flo held dominances until September 2009, when Billy overthrew her, Flo has been last seen in December, 2009. Billy main article: Billy Whiskers Billy was born on August 26 2005. Her mother was Flower her father was Zaphod. In March 2007 Monkulus led a splinter group consisting of 15 individuals including Billy. Several months later in November 2007 Billy and Flo were evicted as well as Bananas in December 2007. The females stayed together and on January 15 Bananas gave birth to four pups. Three weeks after being born Bananas pups emerged and moved burrows. During the burrow move the females and pups were joined by two wild males Titan and Plonker. Together they formed the Van Helsing with Flo being dominant female and Titan being dominant male. However in April 2008 Billy gave birth to her first litter killing Flos litter in the process. Her pups were Troy, VVHM008, Buzz, Kapau Kakoo, and Mr Jacky. VVHM008 was predated shortly after and in September 2008 young buzz was predated along with two of Flos pups. Billy was evicted in January 2009 but she returned after Flo lost her litter and she gave birth to two pups Krueger and Manson. In September 2009 Billy overthrew her sister Flo and became the new dominant female. Flo was last seen in December 2009. Billy gave birth in November 2009 to four pups they have yet to be named. Category:Meerkat Mobs